Heinrich Todbringer
Heinrich Todbringer is the son of Boris, and Anike Todbringer making him a member of and the current heir of House Todbringer through his father while also being a member of House Nikse through his mother. Heinrich Todbringer has four siblings in the form of Rolf, Olav, Lisbeth, and Marianne Todbringer of which the second son and child Olav is a brave young knight of whom has taken control of the command of the southern gate into Middenheim which is a very important position for the State of Middenland, the first girl and third child in Lisbeth Todbringer was married to Adelhard Trugnur the heir to House Trugnur and the two have a strong marriage, while the third boy and fourth child in the form of Rolf Todbringer is a powerful knight of whom has become deeply involved in the annexation of Ostland alongside his best friend Roland Dollburg, while the second daughter and fifth child Marianne Todbringer is a lady in waiting for her step mother and is preparing for a marriage in the near future. Heinrich Todbringer has one half sibling in the form of Todor Todbringer of whom stands as a member of the Palace Guard of Middenheim where he has grown quite influential and respected and is without question the most dangerous of the children of Anike Todbringer. Adelheid Meissner and Heinrich Todbringer would be married and their marriage brought together two of the most powerful houses in Middenland and the two would come to have strong feelings for each other following the birth of their first child and despite his affair with Leonarda Eicke the two remain strongly attached. Heinrich Todbringer would be born the first child of Elector Prince Boris Todbringer who at the time of his birth was first in the line of succession to become Elector Count of Middenland and due to this Heinrich stood second in the line of succession behind only his father. Heinrich Todbringer would grow up in the city of Middenheim where he was trained in the art of administrative tasks while his father kept him away from training in martial pursuits and while this annoyed Heinrich he remained loyal to his father and learned all he could during his childhood. Heinrich would travel alongside his father to the village of Esterweld after they learned of its attack by Khazrak and this was a big moment for Heinrich as he was given command of significant forces and was finally able to join his father in a military campaign. With the Second Battle of Esterweld turning against the Redhorn it was Khazrak who approached the walls of Esterweld during a lull in the fighting and as the defenders watched he cut off the head of Boris Todbringer and then ordered the general retreat of his forces from Esterweld. Heinrich Todbringer would rise to the position of the Elector Count of Middenland following the execution of his father by Khazrak, and following this event he would begin the raising of the armies of Middenland in preparation for the counter attack against the Trolloc in the next stage of the Ninth Middenland-Trolloc War. Characteristics Personality History Heinrich Todbringer would be born the first child of Elector Prince Boris Todbringer who at the time of his birth was first in the line of succession to become Elector Count of Middenland and due to this Heinrich stood second in the line of succession behind only his father. Early History Heinrich Todbringer would grow up in the city of Middenheim where he was trained in the art of administrative tasks while his father kept him away from training in martial persuits and while this annoyed Heinrich he remained loyal to his father and learned all he could during his childhood. Elector Count Heinrich Todbringer would rise to the position of the Elector Count of Middenland following the execution of his father by Khazrak, and following this event he would begin the raising of the armies of Middenland in preperation for the counter attack against the Trolloc in the next stage of the Ninth Middenland-Trolloc War. 'Family Members' Boris Todbringer Cover.jpg|Boris Todbringer - Father|link=Boris Todbringer Anike Todbringer.jpg|Anike Todbringer - Mother|link=Anike Todbringer Adelheid Meissner Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Adelheid Meissner - Wife|link=Adelheid Meissner 'Relationships' Axel Weissberg Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Axel Weissberg - Guardian|link=Axel Weissberg Todor Todbringer Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Todor Todbringer - Best Friend|link=Todor Todbringer Leonarda Eicke Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Leonarda Eicke - Lover|link=Leonarda Eicke Category:People Category:People of Middenland Category:Human Category:Utogen Category:Knight Category:Knight of Ulric Category:Desciple of Ulric Category:House Todbringer Category:POV Character Category:House Nikse